Mamumu
'Mamumu '(マムム) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. she Is a 'Private 1st Class '(一等兵, Ittōhei) of the Nanunu Platoon. Character Mamumu is the innocent and quiet one of the Nanunu Platoon, she rarely causes any trouble for her comrades and is still learning about her abilities. Mamumu does have an impact (somewhat like Taruru and Tamama but it at her hands where she blasts it) but it doesn't appear a lot. Statistics Mamumu has autism which means she needs to hear things twice to understand what her job is. Appearance Usually keronian body color isn't in the markings but Mamumu's body color is pink and is in the markings, she has very light pink eyes, hair that is the same color as her eyes and white skin. She has a dark pink skirt and red heart-like bow. Her symbol is a heart with wings on it. History Mamumu was made fun of because she didn't understand things and didn't know her abilities. But one day someone push her to the limit and the keronian who did died from it. (Mamumu doesn't remember it all she could remember was blur and that was it). Childhood Mamumu rarely had any friends (apart from Jarere aka her sister who was with others) she was mostly quiet and didn't talk, a lot of kids (and grown-ups) kinda of forgot about her a few times. But after a years she understood it and decided to join the army where she can learn her abilities. Relationships Keroro - Keroro gets kinda creep out whenever Mamumu looks at him. Keroro tries to stay far away from her as possible. Giroro - Giroro thinks Mamumu needs more practice in the battlefield. Tamama - Tamama knows that Mamumu has something special in her, but she's too scared to show it, Mamumu says in her mind that Tamama is very nice to her and doesn't get scared or judges her. Mamumu does have a slight crush on Tamama but stays quiet since she might ruin there friendship. Dororo - Mamumu feels the same way whenever Dororo is forgotten, and tries to make the 2 platoons to remember him. Quon - not much is say about her and Quon but Mamumu did stat that Quon did help Mamumu once. Nanunu - Unlike Tamama, Mamumu treats Nanunu like a normal boss and a friend. Jarere - Mamumu loves her little sister very much and cares for her (no matter how much she gets annoyed by her). Shruru- Mamumu and Shruru are friends so they care for each other when there in danger. Kejeje- Mamumu doesn't notice this but Kejeje hates Mamumu because whenever she gets close to Tamama and they have a moment she starts to go into her "other self". Abilities Mamumu still learning her abilities and for that she has to use guns for the time being like Giroro does. Strengths Mamumu can learn things quite quick, and able to keep up with the others. Weakness Mamumu can blush very easily, can't control her impact, and gets hurt easily.﻿ Calling Mamumu See also *Nanunu Platoon External links Deviantart Owner Category:Keronians Category:Characters